


Réconfort

by Evergade



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: -Tu sais que t'es le meilleur petit copain de la planète ?-C'est parce que j'ai la meilleure petite copine de la planète.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 2





	Réconfort

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Cressida Cowell. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Astrid soupira en sortant de sa voiture. Elle venait de passer une journée exécrable. Son collègue Rupert lui avait encore fait du rentre-dedans de façon gracieuse, c'est-à-dire en exhibant ses biceps et en lui expliquant combien elle avait de la chance qu'il la choisisse. Elle avait beau lui expliquer clairement qu'elle avait déjà un petit ami et l'avoir menacé de lui enfoncer son stylo plume dans l'oeil, il continuait ses avances déplacées. Par la suite son patron Martin Jorgenson, qui s'avérait être le père de Rupert, lui avait encore fait des remarques élégantes en disant qu'elle avait de la chance qu'il l'ait prise comme assistante, parce que tout le monde savait que les femmes ne servaient à rien en dehors de la maison. Mais elle s'était mordu la joue jusqu'au sang en souriant. Elle rêvait de lui faire avaler sa cravate, mais elle pensait à son travail et que travailler auprès d'un directeur d'agence, aussi misogyne et sexiste soit-il, lui permettrait d'avoir suffisamment d'expérience pour peut-être avoir une promotion. À condition qu'elle change d'entreprise.

À la fin de la journée, sa collègue Ingrid lui avait proposé d'aller prendre un café mais elle refusa. Mal lui en prit car sur le retour, un policier l'arrêta et elle se prit une amande parce qu'elle avait un feu arrière en panne. Elle eut beau lui expliquer qu'elle n'était pas au courant et qu'elle le ferait réparer dès qu'elle pourrait, il lui colla quand même une amende.

Elle rentra donc chez elle, excédée au possible. Elle claqua la porte de la voiture et s'énerva quand elle ne trouva pas ses clés. Elle appela son petit ami qui ne répondit pas et elle souffla en renversant son sac à main. Après une recherche acharnée, elle les trouva et les enfonça. Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle rappela son petit ami qui ne répondit toujours pas.

-Génial, grogna-t-elle.

Elle venait de passer une semaine pourrie et ça n'avait pas l'air de s'améliorer. Elle prit une douche, se mit en pyjama et s'enroula dans un plaid avant de s'affaler dans le canapé. Elle alluma la télé et sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit devant.

Elle réveilla en sentant une odeur de pizza. Elle se frotta les yeux et se releva du canapé. Dans la cuisine, son petit ami était entrain de sortir des assiettes.

-Hiccup ?

Le brun se retourna vers elle.

-Tu es réveillée ?

-Mm.

Il sourit, dévoilant ses dents de travers.

-Encore une mauvaise semaine ?

-J'vais finir par buter les deux Jorgenson. Rien neuf sous le soleil. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Quand je suis rentré, tu dormais sur le canapé. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, alors j'ai été chercher des pizzas et la bière. Et après, il y a un bain chaud qui t'attend.

Elle sourit devant les attentions de son petit copain. Hiccup lui sourit.

-Je peux faire autre chose pour vous, mylady ?

-Je veux bien un câlin.

-Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.

Il posa les assiettes et ouvrit ses bras. Elle s'y réfugia et il lui caressa le dos.

-Ça va aller, lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

-J'en ai marre de mon boulot.

-Je sais.

-Je passe ma journée à entendre que je ferais mieux de pondre un gosse et de jouer la bonne petite femme au foyer.

-C'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas que tu vis avec moi. Sinon, ils sauraient qui porte la culotte dans la maison.

Elle le regarda et il sourit en lui caressant doucement les joues. Il continua :

-Tout le monde sait que c'est toi.

Délicatement, il l'embrassa et elle se sentit fondre. Elle ne lui avait certainement jamais dit, mais c'est ce qui lui plaisait chez Hiccup. Il était naturel. Il ne cherchait pas à freiner son ambition en lui disant que la place d'une femme, c'était dans la cuisine. Il la soutenait dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, il la réconfortait quand elle passait une journée de merde, comme aujourd'hui. Ils devaient sembler être un couple des plus mal assortis, elle, l'assistante d'un directeur d'une des plus grosses entreprises de l'état, perché sur ses talons hauts et serrée dans ses tailleurs avec une coiffure toujours implacable, et lui, le mécanicien négligé avec de petites tresses dans les cheveux, une barbe de trois jours et de vieux T-Shirt de rock et des Jeans troués. Mais elle s'en fichait. Il la regardait comme si elle était la femme la plus importante de l'univers. Et ses sourires affectueux, avec ses dents de travers, ça lui réchauffaient le cœur.

-Tu sais que t'es le meilleur petit copain de la planète ?

-C'est parce que j'ai la meilleure petite copine de la planète.

Elle sourit et posa sa tête sur son torse. Il continuait de lui caresser le dos affectueusement en lui murmurant que ça finirait par aller mieux.

Et à cet instant, dans les bras de cet homme merveilleux, sa conviction n'en fut que renforcé.

Elle réussirait.

Point.

Les Jorgenson et leurs remarques débiles pouvaient aller se faire foutre.


End file.
